


🚗

by lgrtf3911



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgrtf3911/pseuds/lgrtf3911
Kudos: 2





	🚗

「碰！」  
一聲巨大的關門聲響迴盪在空蕩的房子  
緊接著是落鎖的聲音和房內主人急促的喘息聲

「哈..等..宥真吶...」  
年下的手正不安份的伸進金珉周寬大的衛衣裡  
一手沿著姣好的腰部線條來回撫摸著 一手則壞心的攀上山峰擷取逐漸挺立的果實  
吻鋪天蓋地的襲來  
吮過紅腫的唇 轉而啃咬起敏感的耳廓和脖頸  
讓金珉周抵擋不住體內不斷上升的快感而大口呼吸著 

...以後不可以再讓小孩喝酒了  
在理智和意識逐漸模糊之前 金珉周不禁這麽想  
小孩的力氣本來就大 酒後的衝勁更讓金珉周擋也擋不住  
還沒來得及思考該怎麼阻止 突然的失重感讓金珉周只能慌張的抓緊身前的人  
回過神來發現自己已經被抱起放在了房內的矮櫃上

「姐姐要專心一點喔」  
身下的牛仔短褲早就不知所蹤 安宥真寬大的手掌可以很輕鬆的直搗黃龍   
在講這句話的同時一根手指已經抵達下身 撥開剩下的一層阻礙進入了金珉周 淺淺的抽插著

「唔！嗯...嗯..」  
金珉周本就敏感的體質讓安宥真即使沒做太多的前戲鋪陳 緊緻的甬道也足夠潤滑 進入並不太困難  
但異物突然進入的不適和羞恥感還是讓金珉周僵硬了身體縮在身前人的懷裡不知所措

年下對於戀人的敏感即使在酒後還是正常發揮 停下了動作 溫熱的唇貼上去吻在緊皺的眉心間摩挲安撫  
這是年下一貫的溫柔習慣  
她知道她的姐姐是一朵美麗但脆弱的玫瑰  
而她要像故事裡的小王子一樣守護著她  
所以在眾多愛稱裡她最喜歡姐姐用軟軟的嗓音叫她小少爺   
讓她覺得自己真的好好的保護了這朵玫瑰

年下帶著溫柔愛意的吻讓金珉周的心柔軟了一塊 連帶身體也化成一灘水   
丟了原本的委屈抗拒 小腹翻騰上來的熱在敏感的體內異常明顯 輕柔的觸碰已不足以滿足  
雙手攀上年下的脖頸 吻在下巴帶點刻意的啃咬彷彿在懲罰她一開始的衝動霸道  
而這樣的動作當然不足以威脅到後者 反而將安宥真體內的慾望又提高了幾分  
平時乖巧的大型犬在這時候把狼性發揮到了極致

往下尋到作亂的小嘴 不同於前面的輕柔 這次的吻帶著侵略性在金珉周的口腔裡攻城掠地 舌頭掃過上顎再帶著另一人的一起共舞   
安靜的空間裡嘖嘖的水聲和兩人的喘息聲格外清晰 羞恥感讓金珉周下身的濕意更加明顯了  
口裡嚐到年下獨有的氣味和殘留的酒氣 感覺自己也像喝過酒一樣暈呼  
小幅度的扭動身子希望年下能有下一步的動作緩解她的燥熱  
「姐姐這是著急了嗎」嘴角帶著游刃有餘的微笑說到  
「...你..啊！」  
在身下的手指毫無預兆的動了起來 另一隻手也順著腰身撫上胸前的頂端作亂   
身體上下同時襲來的快感讓金珉周只能靠在安宥真的頸窩間大口喘息 抬手想擋住逃出的呻吟聲卻徒勞無功

年下帶著赤裸的愛意在自己體內繼續橫衝直撞  
恍惚間金珉周想小孩的愛本就該這麼顯而易見  
她的小孩太快長大了 即使沒有人要求 她就自動在鏡頭前跟姐姐拉開了距離   
不再有溫柔的眼神追逐自己 連偶然站到了一起  
也沒有熟悉的溫度停留在腰間  
這樣的小心翼翼總是刺痛金珉周的心 她其實希望小孩能夠保有那個年紀該有的天真浪漫  
但小孩堅持這樣才能夠保護姐姐  
所以年上會在私下的相處裡把平時不能被發現的喜歡毫無保留表現給小孩知道

就像現在這樣  
獎勵般摸上毛茸茸的頭頂、主動的環上汗淋淋的脖頸把彼此的距離拉得更近   
故意靠在肩上將逃出的呻吟盡數留在前人耳裡  
「嗯..快點..」受到鼓勵的安狗狗把第二隻手指也送了進去 尋到柔軟的那一點按壓著  
被抓住弱點的金珉周身體一顫 挺起腰把自己送出去了更多 不斷緊縮的甬道彰顯了一些事情  
加快了速度更放肆的在裡頭輾轉按壓 帶出更多的愛液和呻吟  
最後金珉周受不了一波接一波的浪潮攀上了頂峰  
大口喘著氣 被情慾逼出的生理淚水亮晶晶地掛在睫毛上 情潮還未退去的身體透著淡淡的粉色  
安宥真看著這樣的姐姐 覺得她好像清晨沾上露水的玫瑰 帶著清新又禁慾的色彩  
......讓人忍不住想褻瀆  
事實上她的確也這麼做了 霸道的吻和再度開始動作的手不給金珉周拒絕的空間 宣告了第二回合的開始

今晚玫瑰還會繼續綻放..


End file.
